<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Them Hear by Ixthalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761927">Let Them Hear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia'>Ixthalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kinky Alphabet [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sam Wilson, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*E is for exhibitionism*</p>
<p>Bucky can’t keep his hands off of her. Our reader doesn’t mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kinky Alphabet [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Them Hear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the delay on this one, guys. I struggled with 'E' for some reason, rewriting it multiple times. I hope you all enjoy the final result.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She yelped in surprise, then burst into a fit of giggles as he bent her over the billiard table.</p>
<p>“I thought you were gonna teach me how to play?” she whined, glancing back at him over her shoulder with a pout, “Bucky…”</p>
<p>He pulled her skirt up.</p>
<p>“That was before you started swayin’ your hips like that, kitten.”</p>
<p>She shivered.</p>
<p>He’d pressed himself up against her, letting her feel the effect she was having on him.</p>
<p>“’m sorry,” she mumbled, biting her bottom lip, “baby…”</p>
<p>He shushed her; his hands trembling as he fumbled for the waistband of her panties.</p>
<p>“Keep on like that, and we’ll have an audience,” he warned, finally succeeding in tugging down her panties, “unless that’s what you want, kitten?”</p>
<p>A shaky, excited breath left her.</p>
<p>They’d rented the lake house as a group – her and Bucky, Steve and Natasha, Sam, and Wanda – to enjoy a rare week of relaxation. One of the selling points for them had been the expansive lounge surrounding a huge stone fireplace that had an impressive bar and billiard table.</p>
<p>The boys had enjoyed a few games – and beers - before they called it a night, retreating to their respective bedrooms.</p>
<p>Bedrooms which were within eyeshot of the billiard table Bucky had bent her over.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Bucky hummed, whispering, “you want them to see you like this?”</p>
<p>He kept her close to him, his metal fingers gripping her hip tight, as his flesh fingers slipped between their bodies.</p>
<p>“B-Bucky…”</p>
<p>She sighed in contentment, slumping against the billiard table as his fingers parted her slick folds.</p>
<p>“So wet,” Bucky hissed, “you need me that bad, kitten?”</p>
<p>She nodded quickly, watching him intently over her shoulder.</p>
<p>His icy blue eyes were blown black; heady and predatory. His hair was mussed, his lips kiss-swollen, and the collar his shirt askew. He was so gorgeous; it was positively sinful.</p>
<p>She gave a soft, excited whine.</p>
<p>The cocky glint in his eyes did nothing to quell her want for him.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>His thumb pressed inside her, his fingers settling on her clit.</p>
<p>“Got to be quiet, baby,” he cautioned, a smirk on his lips, “can you do that?”</p>
<p>She braced herself and nodded, swaying her hips impatiently when he didn’t immediately move his fingers.</p>
<p>He clicked his tongue in displeasure, sliding his thumb from her eager body.</p>
<p>“Be good for me,” he lightly pinched her clit between his fingers, “good girls get what they want…”</p>
<p>She licked her suddenly dry lips, desperate for him quench the heat that seemed to have enveloped her.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, sir…”</p>
<p>He practically growled.</p>
<p>“Oh, kitten…”</p>
<p>He crowded her against the billiard table, holding her in place with his metal hand as he frantically popped open the button of his jeans and tugged at his fly.</p>
<p>The clink of his jeans pooling at his ankles sent a shiver down her body.</p>
<p>“Please,” she breathed, “Bucky…”</p>
<p>She jumped, excitement bubbling up inside of her as he pulled down his boxer briefs and his thick, warm cock brushed against the swell of her ass.</p>
<p>“F-F-Fuck me,” she gasped, trying to reach back with one hand to urge him onward, “B-Bucky…sir…I-I need you…”</p>
<p>The head of his cock slid down the cleft of her buttocks to her sopping core, and her breath caught in her throat.</p>
<p>“Yes…yes, please, sir…”</p>
<p>There was nothing – <em>nothing</em> – that made her heart race like the feeling of his perfect cock lining up to fill her. The anticipation, the electricity in the air between them…</p>
<p>Bucky’s hips snapped forward and he filled her to the brim with a single thrust.</p>
<p>A small, strangled cry left her and as his hands settled on her hips, she let go of the breath she’d been holding.</p>
<p>It came out in a low, wanton whine.</p>
<p>His metal hand left her hip abruptly to grab the back of her dress. With a firm jerk, he pulled her back and held her close to his chest.</p>
<p>His breath against the shell of her ear made her head spin.</p>
<p>“Shhh,” he soothed, slipping his hand around to grab her chin, “kitten…”</p>
<p>He hadn’t moved his hips, and it was agonizing.</p>
<p>“S-Sir…”</p>
<p>The sting from his initial thrust had faded, leaving a pleasant warmth and pressure that left her craving more.</p>
<p>His index finger pressed against her bottom lip as he shifted behind her, and she quickly took the metal digit past her lips, sucking it slowly.</p>
<p>Bucky groaned.</p>
<p>“Fuck, kitten…”</p>
<p>He bit her shoulder, smothering his moans against her flesh as he languidly rolled his hips against her.</p>
<p>Her eyes practically crossed. His thrusts were steady and deep, savoring. He bumped against her cervix each time their bodies met, stimulating her sweet spot each time he pulled back.</p>
<p>She was so worked up, so close to release already, that her knees buckled.</p>
<p>Bucky’s embrace kept her upright.</p>
<p>“Kitten…”</p>
<p>She mumbled his name, spit dribbling down her chin as he slipped another finger into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I love you,” his tongue met her ear lobe, “love your pussy…”</p>
<p>She swirled her tongue around his fingers, tightening her grip on the billiard table as he picked up his pace.</p>
<p>The wet, sloppy sounds of their bodies meeting were like music to her ears.</p>
<p>“You like that, kitten? Fuck, you’re so tight…”</p>
<p>A particularly rough thrust pushed a strangled cry from her, and he quickly pulled his fingers from her mouth to clasp his hand over her lips. Even in the heat of the moment, he was careful not to be rough, careful to ensure she could breathe through her nose.</p>
<p>“Squeezin’ me so good,” he slammed up into her, “fuck…”</p>
<p>All she knew was his filthy mouth, his strong body, his cock stretching her beautifully…</p>
<p>“Think they’re listening?” he whispered between panting breaths, “I bet Steve is…Nat too…”</p>
<p>She was too lost, too wrecked to care. Steve could have walked out in that moment, caught them in the act, and she wouldn’t be able to bring herself to push Bucky off of her.</p>
<p>“You like that, baby?”</p>
<p>She did her best to nod, nails raking over the green baize of the table.</p>
<p>“You like them knowing?” a rough thrust stole his breath from him, “like them knowing how good you take my cock, kitten?”</p>
<p>She came abruptly with a sharp cry, trembling against him as her release washed over her like a tidal wave.</p>
<p>Bucky praised her as she slowly relaxed, gently guiding her back down so her cheek rested against the baize. She licked her lips when he removed his hand from her mouth.</p>
<p>“B-Bucky…please…”</p>
<p>He squeezed her hips, sliding his cock slowly from her tight, velvet heat.</p>
<p>“Want me to cum inside, kitten?”</p>
<p>She struggled to find her voice.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes…”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“P-Please, sir,” she bit her bottom lip, “I-I want it…”</p>
<p>He answered by setting a sudden, punishing pace that forced her hips repeatedly against the thick wooden ledge of the table.</p>
<p>She bit her arm to stifle her moans.</p>
<p>When his thrusts became erratic, she reached back with her free hand to grasp at his metal fingers. He eased his grip enough to allow her to hold onto his fingers, before renewing his pace.</p>
<p>He came with a gasp, holding himself deep inside of her.</p>
<p>As he came down from his high, he rested his forehead against her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Jesus, kitten,” he tried to catch his breath, managing a light chuckle, “fuck…”</p>
<p>She smiled, cocking her head back so he could kiss her.</p>
<p>“Sorry for teasing,” she said coyly, “am I forgiven?”</p>
<p>Bucky’s response was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.</p>
<p>“Uh…guys?”</p>
<p>It was Sam.</p>
<p>Her heart plummeted into her stomach and – if the look in Bucky’s eyes was any indication – his heart had just done the same.</p>
<p>The only saving grace was that Sam had the good sense not to open his bedroom door.</p>
<p>Bucky hurriedly pulled away from her, jerking her skirt back down before going for his jeans.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah…s-sorry man, what is it?” Bucky stammered, cursing under his breath as he struggled to get his pants up.</p>
<p>She hurried to help him.</p>
<p>“Are…you guys done doin’ the dirty?” his voice was slurred from drinking, “I don’t wanna be rude…but I’m fuckin’ starving.”</p>
<p>She’d managed to help Bucky get his boxer briefs up and left him to figure out his jeans while she tugged up her panties.</p>
<p>“I want some pizza,” Sam whined, “hurry up…”</p>
<p>Bucky sighed heavily, exasperated.</p>
<p>“We’re at the lake, Sam; there’s no pizza joints nearby.”</p>
<p>A pause, and then –</p>
<p>“Make me a pizza then, Barnes.”</p>
<p>She was trying – but failing – to control her giggles.</p>
<p>“Stop,” Bucky hissed at her, blushing fiercely, “don’t encourage him…”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>“You don’t look sorry,” he countered.</p>
<p>“I am!”</p>
<p>“I’m hungry!” Sam lamented loudly, “stop fuckin’ –</p>
<p>“Language!” Steve’s booming voice came from behind his bedroom door, “Sam we don’t have any pizza!”</p>
<p>“You ate it all?”</p>
<p>He sounded scandalized.</p>
<p>“I didn’t eat the pizza, Sam; there was never any pizza!”</p>
<p>She laughed, pressing her forehead to Bucky’s chest, as the two men continued to argue.</p>
<p>His metal fingers tangled in her hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.</p>
<p>“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>When Natasha joined the men’s’ argument – in Steve’s defence of course - pounding on the wall, she took Bucky’s hand.</p>
<p>“Want to go down to the dock?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On a side note, updates in this series (and my other ones) might come less frequently then I'd like. </p>
<p>I'm a frontline healthcare worker and my region is going through a second wave of Covid-19. Work has been very busy and I don't have a lot of free time, but hang in there! Updates will come!</p>
<p>And, wherever you are in the world, be safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>